


A Song For You

by wuhandongie (neontornado)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontornado/pseuds/wuhandongie
Summary: Siyeon owns a record store and every week, there's a girl that browses around for pop CDs.





	A Song For You

**Author's Note:**

> A fic dedicated to anyone that wanted a SiDong fic but never got one

When Siyeon first opened her store, she was happy.

She was young and free, and this was everything she ever wanted. The much sought-after independence was something she'd always dreamed of. Before she opened shop, she spent hours upon hours arranging the shelves by herself, hand-painting signs, dusting everything off until it was all perfect. When she got drowsy while working, she’d go out to the vending machine that sold cheap coffee nearby. The coffee was terrible, but it kept her awake enough to keep going. She put a lot of work in every day and every night, she’d go into a dreamless sleep then wake up to a new day.

One day, she noticed that there was a girl that came in every week. Strange was the first word Siyeon thought when thinking about her. She didn’t talk much and just quietly browsed through the shelves of the pop section.

Pop.

It was a little strange since the first time she came into the shop, she was wearing a leather jacket and looked like a total badass. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with liking pop. No, Siyeon just thought that maybe the girl was in for rock or some obscure indie record. Not once did she asked for help even if she spent a long time looking for a certain album. Siyeon didn’t mind this but she quietly watched the stranger as she did this week after week. They would only exchange a few words at the counter each week.

 

“My Voice by Taeyeon? That will be fourteen thousand won.”

“Thanks.” The stranger said, voice hushed.

“Thank you too.” She replied, keeping her voice steady as her hand brushed against the stranger’s.

 

Siyeon would have been content to leave it all like that but something intrigued her about this girl. There was a cool, calm aura to her, completely unmistakable. Maybe it was the piercing in her left ear or her grey contacts or perhaps it was her long hair that fell over her face every now and then. She wasn’t going to deny that the stranger was beautiful. Maybe it was a crush.

_If only she knew her name._

She could ask but who does that out of the blue? Was it even appropriate since she was a regular anyway? Damn, she had a regular at her shop. Wasn’t that great?

It had been a month of this when Siyeon noticed the pattern. The girl would be in for about thirty minutes each time and each time she’d leave, it would be an hour before Siyeon would lock up for the day. It was always on a Friday evening too. Siyeon would anticipate these times that she’d get to stare at the pretty girl that came in. It would repeat for a few more weeks and every time, Siyeon would just smile at the girl a little more each time. She scribbled up a list of songs she liked that she could talk to her about and maybe she’d give them a listen too. When the blonde girl would come up to the counter, she’d hide the list under a CD or record or anything she had lying around. She’d get the nerve to talk to her about the list some other time.

_One day she didn’t come on time._

She was restless for that last hour and a half thinking about the girl. She tried to work on checking on the bills she had to pay but it didn’t stop her from peeking up from the counter to check if there was someone coming in through the store front. The hour came to a close eventually and she sighed as she picked up her keys and headed out to close up. The one thing she didn’t expect was to see the girl crouched down outside petting a cat.

It took a while for the girl to notice her standing there. She took a step forward, but the cat was immediately on its feet, suddenly startled at her arrival. She was about to crouch down and try to calm it down when it suddenly bolted, leaving the two of the them behind. The girl looked so disappointed to watch the cat run down the street and she suddenly felt a little guilty.

 

“Sorry.” Was the only thing she could think to say.

“It’s okay.” The other sighed, standing up straight now. She looked a little sad.

“Can I recommend a song for you?”

“What?”

 

_Even Siyeon was surprised at herself since she wasn’t planning on that to come out like that._

 

“Well,” she started, spinning her keyring around her finger. “You’re around the shop so often that maybe I can recommend you a song, like uhm, a playlist I made and you don’t have to accept it but--”

“Sure.”

 

She almost dropped her keys. Luckily, she managed not to as she tried to compose herself. It took her a moment to size the girl up. Siyeon had maybe an inch or two over her if she was standing up straight. She cleared her throat before speaking again, trying to seem cool.

 

“I left my list in my shop, I was just closing up actually.”

“Oh, if you’re closing up I should leave you to that. I don’t want to be a bother or anything.”

 

_That was the most they’d ever said to each other and now she was going to leave again. Siyeon wasn’t letting her just disappear again this time._

 

“You’re not bothering me.”

“Maybe I can come back tomorrow instead? It’s getting late.” She said, looking up at the sky. It was definitely already getting deeper into the night now.

“Oh,” Siyeon thought for a moment. “The shop’s closed tomorrow though.”

“Well maybe I can meet you somewhere tomorrow then?”

 

_Meet somewhere? Like a date?_

 

“Sure. What’s your name?” she was excited but tried to keep her voice from showing it.

“Han Dong.”

“Lee Siyeon. It’s nice to meet you.” She said, holding her free hand out.

 

That’s how it started. They started seeing each other to talk about music, about what they did for a living. It turns out that Dong was a foreigner who came to Korea to study so she didn’t talk much due to the language barrier. Siyeon didn’t mind. She even offered to help her out with her Korean if Dong would teach her some Chinese in return and so she did. Dong started coming to the shop more often, not for music but to learn Korean with Siyeon. Eventually, they saw each other for other things like going to the movies, arcades, picnics at the Han river.

By the end of the year, Siyeon was sitting at the counter in her shop again, the time close to closing again. There was no need for her to look at her watch anymore because as if on cue, Dong would walk through the doors each time and walk up to the counter with a smile. She had since skipped over the thirty minutes of browsing months ago. Now, she was up front with a rock CD in her hands.

 

“How much for this one?” Dong would say with the same soft, soothing voice Siyeon had come to know.

“For you? Free of charge.” Siyeon couldn’t help but be greasy now.

“That’s not how you run a business.” Dong sighed, playfully slapping Siyeon’s arm.

“What? I can’t be nice to my girlfriend?” she joked again, earning her another light smack to the top of her head.

“Shut up.” She said, huffing.

“How about this instead, we listen to this album and I recommend a song for you that I think you’ll like.”

“Sounds good.”

 

They spent the rest of the time playing it over the shop’s speakers while the first snow of the winter was just starting to fall outside. When they noticed, they both walked up to the glass door and stared out together. Soon enough, the outside was going to be covered in a blanket of snow, so they closed up shop together before they began to walk out. While they walked in the cold, they hummed along to the song Siyeon picked out for Dong. It turns out that the song she picked was a good one and she had a lot more songs for her to listen to.

 

“Siyeon.”

“Yes?”

“I have a song for you too.”


End file.
